Kyoho Aitani
"I'm making a paper fan so I can smack you." - Mythical Mew Mew Kyoho Aitani (藍谷 きょほ) is one of the main heroines of Mythical Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Grape. Appearance Kyoho |-|Mythical Mew Mew= Kyoho is a tall, light brown-skinned girl with a broad chest and shoulders, a narrow waist, and long, muscled limbs. Her thick, coarse blue hair brushes against her thighs and flops over one eye, occasionally being tied into a ponytail or bun for convenience. Her face is angular, with small, dark blue almond-shaped eyes with short eyelashes and dark circles underneath, a long, straight nose, and a small, down-turned mouth. She has a very simple and practical fashion sense, frequently wearing baggy jeans, jackets, and band shirts, all in dark or neutral colours. As for shoes, she alternates between two pairs of old, worn shoes. At school, she wears the Sakuragi Daiichi Junior High School girls' uniform with black calf-high socks. The one thing she wears regardless of outfit is a necklace with a single, golden pearl, gifted to her by her father. |-|Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte= Along with growing a couple of inches and gaining more muscle, Kyoho's hair has now been cut short, though she still keeps one eye covered. Her fashion sense hasn't changed much, but she'll now occasionally add a small dash of colour. She now wears the Sakuragi Daiichi High girls' uniform with black stockings. Café Étoile Kyoho's café uniform is a dark blue dress that reaches her lower thighs with a white, frilly apron tied into a thin bow at the back. A light blue ribbon is attached to the collar, and the shirt has dark and light blue cuffs attached to the short sleeves. The skirt has white frills at the bottom and a thin light blue stripe running above the hem, while her legs are covered with black stockings and she wears a pair of black Mary-Janes. Lastly, a frilly white headband sits on her head and she ties her hair up in a ponytail. Mew Grape As Mew Grape her hair and eyes both turn light blue, and her hair separates into segments that vaguely resemble tentacles, she also gains fins in place of her ears. Her outfit is a light blue leotard with several knee length points attached to her hips. Her simple knee-length boots are a matching light blue. She also has light blue garters on both arms, her left thigh and a choker with a gold pendant attached. The tops and bottoms of her garters and choker are lined with dark blue lace. Her Mew Mark, which resembles tentacles attached to a water drop, is pale blue and on her forehead. Personality Taciturn and unsociable, Kyoho prefers to keep her distance from others and isn't one to wear her heart on her sleeve. She tends to keep her guard up around others, almost constantly wary of their motives and intentions in a manner that borders on paranoia. She's especially cautious of people who are exceptionally selfless and giving, believing that they have to have some kind of hidden agenda. When Kyoho makes a promise to do something, it's a guarantee that she'll follow through with it. She doesn't like to back out of commitments, only doing so if she has no other choice. Though usually only motivated by the need to fulfil her responsibilities, when Kyoho is given the right incentive or a desirable goal to work towards she'll pursue it with a single-minded determination and refuse to give up until she reaches her objective. She sees no reason to beat around the bush in order to preserve someone's feelings, instead electing to be direct and honest, but not completely tactless. Kyoho has no issue with lying, and is actually quite skilled at it, but believes that the truth is important and it's better than living a lie. She's sick and tired of people who, instead of taking charge and trying to change things, simply sit around theorising, complaining, or acting like nothing's wrong. Kyoho finds it very difficult to empathise with those around her and, when faced with emotional situations, will feel awkward and unsure what to do, which many misconstrue as her being inconsiderate or uncaring. She's not the best at regulating her emotions, instead choosing to bottle them up, resulting in her emotionless facade. Abilities Transformation Kyoho’s transformation begins with her kissing her Mew Pendant and declaring her metamorphosis. The next scene shows Kyoho with her DNA morphing in the background. She places both feet apart on the ground and her boots appear. She then leans backwards and allows herself to fall head-first, her body glows and collides with a thin wall of water, she comes out the other side with her outfit on. The remaining drops of water collect and turn into her pendant, she then lands and poses. Natural Kyoho has abilities and skills that existed before she even became a Mew. *'Physical Strength:' Kyoho is stronger than average, likely due to all the exercising she does. *'Stamina:' She has built up a lot of stamina over the years, both physically and mentally. Physical Even outside of Mew form, Kyoho's body and physical capabilities have been affected by her infusion. *'Enhanced Resilience:' As with the other Mews, Kyoho can withstand injuries much better than a regular person. *'Enhanced Senses:' Many of Kyoho's senses are enhanced. **'Enhanced Sight:' She can see further than a human and has no blind spot, making it harder to sneak up on her. **'Enhanced Sense of Smell:' Her sense of smell allows her to detect scents from quite a long distance. **'Enhanced Taste:' Kyoho's taste buds are so sensitive that even the smallest trace of any kind of substance will be noticed. *'Pressure Resistance:' Kyoho's body can withstand underwater pressure much better than a regular person, she primarily uses this to reach depths that no other human could. *'Venomous Bite:' By biting someone, Kyoho can inject a small amount of venom. It's not enough to kill, but will cause irritation and pain. Fighting Style A lot of Kyoho's tactics could be considered 'underhanded'. She'll use her trident to trip her opponent, throw dirt/sand into their eyes, bite them, and pretend to be injured so they'll let their guard down. She fights with a trident known as the Grape Trident, this weapon allows her to perform an attack named 'Ribbon Grape Drop'. Story Prior to Mythical Mew Mew Kyoho was born in Kamakura to a Japanese mother, Ayako, and a Filipino father, Hector. She had a happy childhood in Kamakura; swimming, fishing, and learning Tagalog from her father. Unfortunately, her parents' marriage was far from happy. Hector tried desperately to keep the family together, but Ayako remained apathetic to his attempts. The two eventually divorced when Kyoho was 9, Ayako got custody of Kyoho and moved to Shinjuku. Kyoho was very upset by the divorce and having to move away from her father. Her bitterness at the whole situation only worsened when her mother entered a relationship with a man named Daisuke Aitani, who had a daughter of his own from a previous marriage. This daughter, named Ichijiku Aitani, was just two years older than Kyoho. She repeatedly tried to convince her mother to move back to Kamakura or let Kyoho live with her father, but each attempt was met with a refusal. Not long after she reached 12, her mother married Daisuke, forcing Kyoho to get used to a new step-father and an older step-sister, both of whom she detested. Kyoho was never popular in school due to a combination of her foreign heritage, her towering height, and her near constant glare. Not that she was complaining, the less people bothering her, the better. Mythical Mew Mew Chapter 02: The Demon Girl Appears – A Terrifying New Ally! Kyoho will make an appearance in this chapter. Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte (TBA) Relationships Ayako Aitani "You know, she's never even bothered to say 'good morning' or ask me how I'm feeling." - Kyoho about Ayako Kyoho's harbours some resentment towards her mother, blaming Ayako for the divorce and for her emotional problems. Hector Alon "Dad was always there for me." - Kyoho about Hector Kyoho misses her father and wishes that either he could come to Tokyo or she could go to Kamakura to see him. Daisuke Aitani "He needs to learn to back off every once in a while." - Kyoho about Daisuke. She finds her step-father's constant cheeriness and attempts to interact with her annoying and wishes he'd just leave her alone. Ame Momose "Just because everyone else hands you whatever you want on a silver platter doesn't mean I will." - Kyoho to Ame Ame and Kyoho start out with a strained relationship. Kyoho sees her as an arrogant and bratty rich kid who knows nothing about the real world. Suguri Akamura "Blindly rushing into fights will eventually get you killed." - Kyoho to Suguri Kyoho and Suguri rarely get along and their interactions are full of arguments and fights, though they do have rare moments of peace and tolerance. Nashi Midoriyama "You don't annoy me, I actually like being around you." - Kyoho to Nashi Kyoho enjoys Nashi's company, preferring her quiet and polite personality over the more rambunctious attitudes of her teammates. Kyoho even sticks up for Nashi at school. Mikan Kohakusaki "You need to be more careful." - Kyoho to Mikan Despite Kyoho's dislike of children and loudness, she isn't overly bothered by Mikan, even being a little protective of the younger girl. Ichijiku Aitani "Honestly, it's like she's never heard of personal space." - Kyoho about Ichijiku Kyoho feels a lot of frustration towards her step-sister, particularly her laziness, childishness, crybaby tendencies and lack of understanding about boundaries. Yasuko Ginza "At least she's competent." - Kyoho about Yasuko She has neutral feelings towards Professor Ginza, she doesn't particularly hate her but isn't her biggest fan either. Yuzu Kohakusaki "I can't believe someone so spoiled and entitled exists." - Kyoho about Yuzu Kyoho strongly dislikes Yuzu, finding her to be more annoying and bratty than Ame. Kou-Kou Banli "I just wish she'd take this seriously." - Kyoho about Kou-Kou Kyoho finds Kou-Kou tiring, she doesn't hate or even strongly dislike Kou-Kou, but just finds her energy level and constant pranks a little frustrating to deal with. Development Early on, I'd planned for Kyoho to be an only child, at another point she and Ichijiku were biological sisters before I finally settled on making them step-sisters. I had two particular characters in mind while initially working on her personality, the first was Ichimatsu Matsuno from an anime series named Osomatsu-San, the other was Sabrina from the Pokémon anime. Etymology Kyoho is a type of slip-skin, concord-like grape that is a cross between Ishiharawase and centennial varieties. They are primarily produced in Nagano, Yamanishi, and China. Aitani is made up of two kanji. Ai, which means 'indigo' and Tani, which translates to valley. Grape refers to a berry that grows in clusters and is often used in wine. International Trivia * Roughy Umbrella Octopuses live around the east coast of New Zealand. * She has the same Japanese voice actress as Riza Hawkeye from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. * Her English voice actress is the same as Nemu Kurotsuchi from Bleach. Gallery Roughy Umbrella Octopus.jpg|Roughy Umbrella Octopus Kyoho Grape.jpg|Kyoho Grapes Navigation Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Blue Mews Category:Mews with Cephalopod Genes Category:Mews with Multiple Forms Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Weapon Users: Trident Category:Weapon Users: Water Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Mythical Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages